Voyage of the Immortal
by Mace-Aldoum
Summary: First one I've ever wrote, I'd like to know what ya think. R&R please.


Voyage of the Immortal

Space is a very desolate place. The emptiness of it stretches forever into the distance of eternity. Stars are born within its confines and many lives have come and gone without it noticing them. Space and I have many things in-common.

My name has been lost to the cosmos for eons now. As with Space, I know well the course that comes from infinity. All through my travels two things have never changed; the vastness of Space and my eternal curse. My name is Ranma Soatome and I am immortal.

I've lived for so long, that I don't know for sure what my true age is now, I think it's around five-thousand or so. Some say that immortality is the greatest achievement one hope to acquire, but I say they are fools. I now wish for the one thing I am denied, that of Death's hand to take me. Yes, I want nothing more than to end this ever-lasting torture that is my life.

I now sit here waiting in this small ship, writing in this relic of a journal about my life while looking out at the limitless stars out there in Space. I've seen and experienced so many things, both good and bad, in my time alive, that I sometimes wonder if it's worth it. I was there when humanity began to explore the universe and started to learn about the other worlds and races that exist out in this great expanse. I've seen the rise and fall of a great many empires and kingdoms in my long lifetime. I have met tons of great warriors and amassed quite a few friends and enemies out here. Training is the only thing I have left from my youthful days on Earth. To say I'm skilled is like calling water wet and a star large. I've had a long time to practice, so I'm going to be very skilled.

My travels have brought me weirder places than I ever could've believed possible. The reason I've lived this so long is because, I think, of my curse. I can hardly remember not being as I am without difficulty. It's funny really that I should not only be immortal, but also look the same age I was when I became cursed. The others have not had to put up with this, just me.

My curse was always a little different, I guess. I mean, Pops lived a normal Human lifetime just like the others. I guess it's more than my curse that keeps me alive, I'm not what that is for sure anymore. Probably it's because I killed Saffron that I'm now unable to die. Now I wish that the only thing I had to deal with was changing gender, but I haven't had that problem for quite some time now. I have only one form, the beautiful redhead that stares back at me from my reflection in the mirror beside me.

I guess at one time she would've been called cute, but now she is plain stunning. I've grown my hair out and it now reaches just shy of my feet. The color is as bright as when I was sixteen and shows no signs of dulling. The deep-blues eyes are the only signs of age found on that forever-young face. The light of wisdom gained through my years, shines brighter with each year added while still holding the pain I've lived through. I would love to see even one wrinkle or line on that gorgeous face, just to have hope. But I know I won't ever have my wish, so I just go on.

Now I travel to learn the Arts that exist on other worlds. I know it's not much to live for, but what else can I do, it's all I know and I do have a long time to learn them. Now don't get me wrong, I do know other things. I did build this ship I'm now in myself, you know. I have expert training in advanced medicine and sciences and some PhD's in teaching and engineering. What can I say, I've had a lot of time on my hands and boredom is only real bane of my existence now.

So my travels have now taken me to this small corner of the Northern sector a certain galaxy in hopes of finding a new home on a world that is said to have the most powerful warriors that exist, the Saiyjins. I think it's the challenge I seek that drives me onward toward this little planet that so resembles my Earth, it's almost terrifying. Plus, they have an excellent from of technology there that's like my Hidden Weapons, so that does factor into my reasoning as well.

The ship's computer's telling me I will arrive soon, so I should get ready to disembark. I hope the rumors I heard about this place aren't like Jurai was. That would just piss me off. Only that cyan-haired chick, Ryoko, gave me much of a challenge, but not as much as I would have thought given the claims of that empire. She was strong, but not very skilled or did she have much power compared to me. Her power-level was only eight billion for Kami's sake. Not much of a challenge, but still fun and I a lot of techniques from our fight. Her phase trick is still very unnerving for people to see and its fun to scare the hell out of them with it.

Well, better start the re-entry commands now. This world looks kind of nice and I just might stay for a while regardless of the planets fighters, I could use some downtime from Space as-well-as the next girl. Hope there aren't to many perverts here; I will kill the next one to fondle me. BYE!

Ranma Soatome,

The Immortal Wanderer

Declaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the other anime that appear or will appear in this story. They belong to their respected creators and I'm just using them for completely nonprofit fun. Please Don't Sue Me, I'm VERY POOR and couldn't afford the court costs… or even a suite for the trial.


End file.
